Toques
by Become one with Makita
Summary: Jotaro y Kakyoin eran una pareja muy particular con el tema de tener sus Stands y demas, sin embargo al pelirojo le entusiasma un poco la idea de poder tocarlo y estar con el a cada momento...aun si no lo esta tocando el.


Después de haber vuelto de su viaje durante el nuevo periodo escolar, ya que ambos repitieron de año por ausencia Kakyoin se le declaro a Jotaro comenzando un bonito noviazgo entre ambos, inesperadamente Jotaro era un novio atento y sentimental y Kakyoin un pacifico dominante, claro, eso dentro de sus propias personalidades.

El tema es que últimamente a Kakyoin se le había pegado la manía de tocar constantemente al moreno, ambos tenían una cualidad que nadie mas tenía que eran sus stands y los aprovechaban para mimarse aun estando en la otra punta del salón, aunque Jotaro lo usaba un poco para copiarse de Kakyoin en las materias en las que el era bueno. El pelirojo usaba los tentáculos de su stand de largo alcance para tocar a Jojo todo el tiempo, estando sentados en las bancas de gimnasia esperando su turno, en clases, estando incluso en otros pisos, en la cafetería, y todo esto era por que no podían declarar en la escuela que eran novios, después de todo eran hombres y no…estaría muy bien visto, aunque si alguien se metía con ellos obviamente les romperían el culo.

El tentáculo de Hieropanth rodeando el cuello de Jotaro, haciéndole caricias en el pelo, sujetando sus dedos o su mano, enredándose alrededor de su pecho, el corazón de Kakyoin se llenaba al sentir el calor del chico todo el tiempo, este era un secreto que solo ellos compartían y podían utilizar. A Jojo no le molestaba, le gustaba cuando Kakyoin podía dejar su vergüenza a un lado y podía mostrarse lindo con el, pese a lo dominante que fuera durante el sexo era super vergonzoso ante la idea de tomarse de las manos en la calle o incluso en su propia casa.

Jotaro lo super quería, era lindo no importa por donde lo mirara, era tranquilo y para nada ruidoso, su stand era super fuerte y habían compartido una gran aventura juntas sin embargo y aunque le gustaran los toques de Hieropanth…no estaba del todo convencido.

Estaban en las bancas de espera en la clase de gimnasia, los chicos estaban jugando baseball y por falta de espacios se habían tenido que sentar separados pero eso a Kakyoin no le importaba mucho, Hierpanth había extendido sus tentáculos para alcanzar al ojiazul, subiéndose por sus piernas para llegar hasta la parte de arriba de su cuerpo, yare yare daze, no importa cuántas veces se lo dijera el pelirojo no entendía que no era sencillo controlar una erección cuando el chico pasaba sus tentáculos tan indiscriminadamente por su cuerpo, por que a pesar de tenerlo super estudiado aveces tenía sus deslices y lo volvían loco, mas que nada era por que no podía mirarlo mientras le hacía esas cosas por que si no…bueno sus compañeros de clase empezarían que por que lo miraba tanto y si se había enamorado del delincuente del colegio, no es como si le importara pero también le gustaba así.

Aveces Noriaki lo masturbaba en medio de las clases, obligándolo a tener que fingirse el dormido, cada vez que levantaba la cabeza encontraba al pelirojo sonriendo como estúpido con una bonita y visible erección aunque después lo arrastraba violentamente al baño para darle duro hasta que la campana del inicio de clases sonara, gracias a estos encuentros Jotaro cargaba con una tira de condones encima todo el tiempo.

No es como si el tampoco no aprovechara, Star Platinum con su poco alcance aveces se aprovechaba de el, Kakyoin tenía una increíble capacidad para aguantar la calma y reprimir sus sentimientos a diferencia suya, el pelirojo solía decirle que adoraba los rudos dedos de Star dentro suyo, o si no paseándose por su cuerpo.

Pero aún así no estaba convencido, le gustaría que el fuera así de cariñoso por cuenta propia en vez de aprovecharse de su stand, o que al menos lo dejara un poco en paz por que hasta incluso solos lo usaba, usualmente para tomar su rol de dominante aunque luego lo ponía a

Hoy se habían separado, no tenía idea donde estaba el pelirojo luego de las duchas de la clase de gimnasia, que por otra parte el se había aprovechado muy bien del pelirojo, lamentablemente en publico y desnudo junto con sus demás compañeros tenía que acostumbrarse a no abrirle la boca o forzarlo a moverse, solo tocarlo lo suficiente para molestarlo pero no causarle una erección.

Iba caminando tranquilo por los pasillos hasta que una nota en el suelo llamo su atención, miro hacia los lados, ya la escuela era hora de finalizar y había que irse pero el seguía buscando a su novio, en la nota decía "Sigueme" y al separar la mirada de la hoja de papel había un tentáculo del stand del chico en el suelo, saludándolo.

-Hola –este le saludo, Hieropanth era un stand con una personalidad particularmente amable.

El tentáculo se retiró y Jojo comenzó a seguirlo, iba lento, no entendía en ocasiones los juegos de Kakyoin pero reconocía que su Stand era practico y divertido, ahora que no había peligro lo usaba mucho para su vida diaria, obviamente se iba a debilitar si no lo ponía a ejercitar pero la verdad no quería atraer a la mala suerte pensando en el peligro.

Llegaron a un cruce de pasillos y escaleras, y de estas aparecieron mas tentáculos, Jojo estaba bastante sorprendido pero cuando uno le golpeo despacio en el hombro con una nota que decía "Encuéntrame" se confundió mas, al bajar la mirada de la hoja de papel todos los tentáculos lo saludaron y salieron corriendo disparados en cualquier dirección, Jojo confundido saco a Star Platinum y comenzó a seguir a uno, ese Kakyoin iba a pagárselas.

Si de algo se orgullecía era de tener una buena condición física, podía correr a gran velocidad y pese a todo Hieropanth se le seguía escapando, se estaba enojando, tal vez en vez de hacérselo iba a golpearlo, en gran parte se preguntaba desde donde lo estaba observando.

Llego a otro cruce, de nuevo tuvo que seguir a un tentáculo cualquiera, dando vueltas al azar hasta que lo llevo a subir unas escaleras, seguramente estaba oculto en algún aula, así que a medida que iba corriéndolos Star Platinum iba abriendo las puertas, todas vacías, de nuevo un cruce y una escalera, eligió a otro tentáculo, iba a matarlo Star Platinum estaba diciéndole a Hieropanth que iba a despedazarlo. Al llegar a otro cruze el tentáculo se detuvo, desapareciendo debajo de una puerta, Jojo corrió hasta esta y la abrió con violencia, adentro estaba el coqueto pelirojo sentado en una banca, Jotaro cerró la puerta sintiendo como detrás Kakyoin la sellaba con su stand, solía hacer eso cuando estaba en lugares que no deberían.

Con rudeza y fuerza se acercó a el, agarrándolo de la cintura y jalándolo del pelo para besarlo, estaba furioso, después de unos instantes que se recompuso puesto que aquel beso lo había descolocado los brazos del pelirojo se enredaron en su cuello, aún si Kakyoin quería disfrutar de un romántico y delicado beso en el aula con la luz del atardecer Jotaro solo quería quitarse el calor de aquel enojo de encima, pegándolo más a el y uniendo tanto sus bocas al punto que las comisuras de estas le tironeaban, el chico se separó sorprendido por su entusiasmo.

-Jotaro que sucede? –susurro riéndose un poco, Jojo rodo los ojos y volvió a besarlo, a veces era así de bruto.

-Vamos, ya se esta haciendo tarde –dijo Jotaro contra sus labios, dándole un beso suave en los labios antes de separarse, pero antes de comenzar a caminar Kakyoin había sujetado sus tobillos con Hieropanth, suspiro, otra vez su stand.

-Espera no quieres probar...? estamos solos después de todo –iba a tentarse a pesar de estar un poco molesto, pero entonces lo arruino de nuevo, pasándole un tentáculo por los hombros, realmente creía que estaba siendo seductor pero lo estaba fastidiando nada más.

-No, vamos a pasear al centro, necesito comprar algo –Jojo se dio la vuelta, el pelirojo se bajo del banco siguiéndolo sin chistar aunque un poco decepcionado por aquello, y el que había preparado su juego con tanto esmero…era parte de su fantasía de estudiante perfecto aquello…

Estuvieron caminando por el centro, el moreno marcando el camino, al pelirojo le encantaría poder agarrarse de su brazo o caminar de la mano, afortunadamente para ello tenía a Hieropanth, quien estaba irritando a Jotaro de nuevo, como era posible que Kakyoin no notara su mala cara? Por que no lo hacía apropósito, no lo notaba y podía decirlo perfectamente por esa sonrisa de bobalicón que le ponía todo el tiempo.

El paseo termino cuando se pararon frente a un motel por una calle no muy transitada, al final no habían ido a comprar nada, solo caminar y pasar el rato juntos y al final…

-Si querías esto podríamos haberlo hecho en la escuela, yo tenía ganas de hacerlo ahí…-susurro el pelirojo a lo que Jotaro le pone el brazo en el hombro.

-Que importa, estamos aquí –el pelirojo lo ve con una cara fastidiada, Jojo se acerca a su mejilla dándole un beso –y te ves lindo hoy –y se vio todavía más lindo cuando se sonrojo, poniendo una cara de total pena, el chico le tomo de la mano y lo arrastro para adentro, adoraba que hiciera eso.

Ya dentro, el primero en entrar fue el ojiazul, Kakyoin cerró la puerta detrás suyo, mirándolo de tal manera que se lo comería con la mirada, correspondiendo el sentimiento se acercó hasta el para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarlo, pero una vez mas los tentáculos de Kakyoin paralizaron sus tobillos, otra vez, con cansancio Jotaro rodo los ojos, los tentáculos de Hieropanth empezaron a subir por sus piernas, y en cuanto llegaron a sus brazos invoco a Star Platinum, tirando para atrás de un manotazo al otro usuario, Kakyoin lo miro confundido mientras el no podía hacer mas que voltearle la mirada, estaba irritado ya de aquello.

-Por favor podrías dejar a Hieropanth a un lado? Quiero que mi novio me toque no su stand, quiero tus manos encima mío…los stands se sienten fríos…-soltó todo esto de un tirón, con un tono bastante mas enojado de lo que esperaba.

Kakyoin lo miro extrañado y algo afectado.

-Lo siento no creí que te molestara…

-No me molesta, me gusta pero…últimamente lo usas para todo y realmente…quiero tocarte a ti, te quiero a ti –poniéndose sincero Jojo sentía como aquel peso que eran todas las molestias se iba de encima suyo, ahora si se sentía más relajado, en especial de que él lo supiera.

-No tenía idea , perdón, me lo hubieras dicho y hubiera parado –sin darle más importancia se acercó al pelirojo y lo abrazo –ósea nuestros stands son como que…nosotros y creí que…perdón no pensé en ello, me gustaba poder tocarte y estar contigo incluso separados

-A mi también pero…quiero que me toques tu si? No está mal pero…no abuses tanto, se que eres mas vergonzoso que yo pero…solo intenta dejarlo –estaba alegre de haber llegado a este punto, aclararse con su sentimientos siempre era importante, como cuando el pelirojo se le confeso a el.

-Si, lo entiendo, perdón –Kakykoin clavo su mirada en la suya, hipnotizando a Jotaro quien bajo su cabeza para darle un tierno beso en los labios, beso que al hacer contacto uno con el otro elevo la temperatura de sus cuerpos haciendo que este se intensificara, moviéndose frenéticamente contra los labios del otro y remojándose con la saliva de su compañero.

Las manos del pelirojo se posaron en su pecho y en su cuello, haciéndole caricias a medida que el beso avanzaba. Sus mejillas le quemaban y se moría de ganas de hacer al pelirojo suyo esa noche.

-Sabes así está mejor…mucho mejor…-susurro Jotaro contra sus labios antes de cerrarlos de nuevo en otro beso, sus ojos estaban medio abiertos mirándose intensamente.

-Si…tienes razón Jotaro…te quiero…-al oír ese susurro no pudo resistir las ganas de querer volver a besarlo, poniendo sus manos en la cintura del chico del gakuran verde, pegándolo mas a su cuerpo.


End file.
